


Broken

by narsus



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narsus/pseuds/narsus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://cabinpres-fic.livejournal.com/728.html?thread=353496#t353496">this</a> prompt, which asked for a dark and underestimated Martin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Cabin Pressure belongs to John Finnemore and BBC Radio 4.

The first time Douglas takes Martin seriously comes as a surprise. Martin doesn’t raise his voice or make any sort of overt gesture, just raises his chin a little and makes a statement of fact.

“If Simon ever sets foot on this airfield I will beat him to death with a fire extinguisher.”

It should be funny. It should be just another occasion where Martin is desperately trying to make his point, but it isn’t. Those pale eyes are cold. His face and tone is devoid of all expression. Douglas swallows uncomfortably and finds himself averting his eyes from Martin’s gaze. They don’t talk about it afterwards of course and Douglas tells himself that it was merely a passing fancy, an odd mood, a change in the weather that caused a chill at Martin’s words. They are just words after all. Martin wouldn’t honestly make good on his threat. Martin of all people probably couldn’t even hurt a fly. He’s harmless, he always has been.

 

When it happens again, during a flight, just before they’re coming in to land, Douglas tries to tell himself that of course he’s not taking Martin seriously. Martin’s comment is hyperbolic in the extreme.

“And does sir know how difficult it would be to-“  
“The length of the rope is the difference between a quick death and a slow one, Douglas. Too long and you choke to death slowly.”

Martin smiles as he says it. It’s a small, sly, expression that sends shivers down Douglas’ spine, and has him talking air traffic control into letting them land on time rather than with the delay that had annoyed Martin so much. Of course it’s nonsense. Trivia. Martin’s probably picked up the knowledge from daytime TV somewhere. He wouldn’t know where to begin with something like that. He’s perfectly harmless. He wouldn’t be capable of harming anyone.

 

After that, it’s an airport manager. A small, portly man, just following procedure. Unfortunately, it’s a convoluted procedure that will delay their takeoff. The man insists and no amount of sweet talking from Douglas is helping.

“Your daughter works here too, doesn’t she?”

Martin smiles as he asks the question.

“No safer place than an airfield.”

The smile vanishes abruptly, leaving the manager flustered. No threat has been made but it hangs in the air palpably. The manager finds a way to let them depart on time.

 

“Martin...”

Martin’s hand closes over Douglas’ wrist. There’s no pressure there, just the presence of those long fingers pressed against his skin. Douglas swallows uncomfortably and Martin laughs, voice jarringly high and _wrong_.

 

That night Douglas lies awake in bed staring at nothing. Of course he’s just overreacting. There can’t be anything.... Martin would never hurt anyone, not willingly. Martin is harmless. He’s a sweet boy really, soft and innocent. There could never be anything malicious about him.

But it’s always the naive ones who fall hardest. It’s always the ones who believed in everything, who hoped for the best in everyone, who break so completely that nobody can ever find all the pieces.

 

The next time Douglas walks across the carpark towards the portacabin it’s with trepidation. He’s early and it’s entirely possible that the door will be locked at this time. He rounds the corner and finds Martin sitting on the steps, evidently awaiting Carolyn’s arrival.

“And what brings you here so early?”  
“I’m going to ask for a pay rise.”

There’s an unwavering certainty in Martin’s voice and Douglas is quite certain that the chill he suddenly feels is a deliberate footstep on his grave. Martin has well and truly snapped.

“You know I’d never hurt you.”

Martin holds a hand out to Douglas.

“I was always rather attracted to you.”

Every instinct of his hind brain tells Douglas to turn and fee. All reason and sense tell him that this definitely will be the worst of all ideas. Be careful what you wish for, because one day you just might get it. Douglas grasps Martin’s hand and pulls him to his feet. Searching Martin’s eyes yields nothing, no trace of the nervous young pilot that Douglas remembers, but if this is all that’s left, if it’s all that Douglas can have...

 

A month later, while they’re crossing the Atlantic, Carolyn’s familiar voice informs them over the satcom that Simon Crieff is dead. Apparently the break lines in his car had been cut. Martin smiles, perfectly innocently.

“He never did get to Fitton.”


End file.
